Bad Days
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: [SaruMi] Una mala noticia tras otra, la vida de Yata Misaki parecía una desgracia a esta altura del día. Encima el maldito mono se burlaba de él con su maldita cara de nada, ¡¿Acaso nadie conoce la compasión!


» Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de GoRa y GoHands.

» Advertencias: Nada en particular~

* * *

.

**Bad Days**

.

* * *

Era un día realmente malo para Yata Misaki.

Primero, su despertador no sonó; lo que conllevó a una presurosa carrera que acabó con una reprimenda tremenda por parte del profesor de turno, un coro de risas desentonadas por el lado del alumnado y un reloj que marcaba en toda su honra como llegó treinta minutos tarde.

Segundo, a la hora siguiente recibió la gran noticia de que tendría que pasar la mitad de su verano junto a una altísima pila de gruesos libros escritos en un idioma perdido y quizá desconocido por la humanidad, con el único fin de rendir física bajo el abrasador calor de Julio y el hermetismo de un aula olvidada por la mano de los conserjes, que de seguro sí estarían disfrutando su tan merecido receso vacacional.

Tercero, durante el almuerzo se peleó con un tipo de último curso que quería robarle su dinero –_el sujeto habrá sido nuevo en la escuela, ya que no conocía su nombre; y hay que ser nuevo o idiota para no conocerle a él y a su carácter de los mil demonios_– y como recompensa se ganó una detención de dos horas en el recóndito salón antes mencionado.

Finalmente, en un bello quinto lugar, no podría aprovechar el descuento en el puesto de comida rápida que cerraba por vacaciones. Encima ese sitio era su favorito.

El peor día de su vida, definitivamente.

—Hmm~ hoy sí que te ha ido mal, Misaki~ —Se burlaba Saruhiko, su entrañable camarada, con su usual tono monótono y a la vez sarcástico. A veces le sorprendía cuán vacío sonaba, incluso en situaciones desagradables como ésta parecía capaz de soportar cualquier cosa y seguir mostrando su característico estoicismo. — Es como sí la mala suerte y la desgracia se hayan aliado en tu contra.

—¡Cállate, mono! ¡No es gracioso! —Le exclamó el castaño, encorvándose y apretando los dientes por la rabia que sentía. Ambos caminaban de regreso a casa, el moreno lo esperó esos dichosos noventa minutos en la puerta del instituto, calcinándose, seguramente, por el caluroso clima.

—Tienes razón, sonaría mejor sí dijera "_la verdadera razón de tu calamidad se debe a que los representantes de Andrómeda te han elegido, de entre todos los humanos, para que seas su nuevo líder, y con tu fuerza conquisten a los depravados Gemelos Siameses _**(1)**_. Por eso decidieron mostrarte, a través de una racha de continuo infortunio, cuán horrible es la vida en la Tierra, para que te vayas pacíficamente con ellos_".

La puntualización del meses menor carecía de emoción, aún así alzó su dedo índice a la altura de su mentón, tratando de darle un énfasis de importancia intelectual a su delirante comentario.

La mirada atónita de Yata era acompañada por su quijada descolocada y sus ganas de creer que la sanidad mental de Fushimi no estaba al mismo nivel que la imaginación de un crío de ocho años.

Tras vacilar un rato, concluyó que lo que buscaba el de gafas era sacarle una carcajada, pese a todo lo malo que venía ocurriéndole.

"_Pues sí es así, al menos debería esforzarse en sonreír él primero…_", pensó el skater, acabando por decidir darle el gusto a su compañero, soltando una profunda risa que hizo a Saruhiko voltearse a verle.

—¿Misaki?

—Eres un idiota, ¿Sabes? —Sonrió, poniéndose al día con los pasos de su amigo, los que perdió al detenerse a pensar. — ¿Para qué quisieran secuestrarme a mí los aliens? Tendría más sentido que quisieran convertirte a ti en su líder…

El de orbes azules ladeó la cabeza, internamente sorprendido por cómo Misaki optó seguirle el estúpido juego que sacó de una imaginaria galera. Luego de un breve lapso de análisis de la situación, curvó los labios de una forma un tanto perversa.

—Lo sé, pero justamente por eso quieren a los idiotas.

Cuando el de ojos avellana reaccionó, Saru ya se encontraba a una cuadra de distancia, corriendo a una velocidad similar a la del sonido para salvarse de la represalia por su atrevimiento.

Acabaron jugando videojuegos, cenando y durmiendo en la casa de Yata. Éste volteó a ver el rostro durmiente de su mejor amigo, una vez el sueño los hubo derrotado sin posibilidad de exigirle revancha. Acabó afirmándose de que no existían los malos días, sí al finalizar éstos, aún seguían juntos de ésta manera.

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

**(1):** Tanto "Gemelos Siameses" como "Andrómeda" son galaxias. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de si están cerca o lejos, la una de la otra.

* * *

N.A.:

No sé en qué me basé para hacer éste fic, pero realmente me gustó el resultado :'D Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado~ la próxima vez publicaré algo más romántico, jeje. Gracias por leer :3 Ansío ver sus comentarios~

Adieu~~


End file.
